Closure
by Merlin283
Summary: There is an intense bond between Tom and Harry beyond love beyond obsession.Harry's trying to find some kind of closure toward everything he had with Tom, after his cheating. He had a good life with Draco now, would he simply give in or find a closure


**Closure**

**Pairings**: main pairings, Tom Riddle/Harry, Draco/Harry, Greyback/Remus etc….

**Summary**: There is an intense bond between Tom and Harry, beyond love, beyond obsession. Harry's trying to find some kind of closure toward everything he had with Tom, after his cheating. He had a good life with Draco now, would he simply follow his heart and forget about the closure over the man who hurt him deeply or simply walk away to make a new life and be happy once in his life.

Hello, this is my new fanfiction story, hope you enjoy it all. I'm a newbie, so hoping to find a beta if anyone interest. English is my fourth language, I speak mostly Spanish, even in my house and hang around a lot of people who speak my first language but the things is I know how to speak English, but when It comes to writing, I'm not a good expert. Hoping someone could help me with that. Thanks

**Note**: Have to say all the characters unfortunately do not belong to me but JK Rowlings,

Review, please, thanks!

* * *

_Come the attraction _

The first time, Harry Potter met Tom Marvolo Riddle. He knew he belonged to the man. He knew he was Tom's possession, despite his family warnings. They prevented him; they made sure he stayed away from him. Tom was trouble, everyone knew that.

He was Tom's obsession. The bond they had was further than the intense passion, further than the love they had. This was not just a normal obsession, what they had, was something else…something so much reaching their soul together, entwining it.

He was the opposite of who Harry was. He was heartless and brutal, malicious and horrible but Harry loved him. He loved him so much that he couldn't live without him.

He and Tom were made for each other. They were perfect for each other, like two side of the same coin.

The two had control over each other. It was like a noticeable symbol stuck on their forehead to prove their ownership on one another.

Everyone may see Tom differently, but Tom only showed his docile side to Harry. Harry knew Tom was a very haughty man, fastidious possibly, but oddly had the most generous heart and an affectionate human being. He loved his kin, he adored his mother.

Everyone thought Harry was crazing, especially the way Tom treated him in public. As if he was some sort of possessive object or something. Yes sometime that fact pissed Harry off, but Tom paid it back also where they were inside, when no one was looking. Harry was not the innocent goody-two-shoe guy. Tom was the only one who took a glimpse of the real Harry. His dark side, his anger, his cruelty, Tom saw everything and accepted it.

The most amazing thing that Harry fell deeply in love with Tom again was when Harry father had passed away. Tom was so caring, so considerate, he even swoon his mother with his munificence. Harry was indeed grateful, despite having few misunderstandings with his father but Harry loved James Potter. He couldn't go through and deal his father's death if it wasn't for Tom.

Tom had helped him cope. They went through a lot, Harry did some crazy shit to or with Tom, which he never intended to do.

Like, bondage, threesome, orgies, cutting knife on each other', drinking each other's blood during sex, Harry's body was fill with mark Tom had design on. Tom was the same; Tom had allowed Harry to write the word' Mine' with a knife on Tom's tight. Not that the man minded, hell he was even more turn on, of course Tom was insane like that. He had that weird sort of glint and Harry swore his eyes intend to turn red each time he was aroused over something Harry did.

And Marrying Tom in Vegas surrounded with only his mother and friends was extreme. Although some were unsure of what Harry was doing, some weren't happy but certainly Harry didn't care, he was marrying the man of his life.

He didn't care about their warnings, he was happy with Tom. Tom was the one who made him feel alive.

Tom was the one who had Harry. Hell Harry even had a tattoo as a wedding gift, a name of Tom circled by a green snake, right to his left ass cheek.

Tom was proud that day, although he laughed and Harry threatened him with the whole 'not-sex-for a month' deal, which shut the man straight up but Harry was happy.

Tom as well got a tattoo of himself of Harry in large tribal script right at his back, right near his shoulder, in a large straight note and small lettering of 'Harry for ever' next to his heart, which Harry adored kissing every time Tom exposed his perfect six pack chest of course.

But then everything changed, it changed the day Tom cheated on him.

Tom had cheated him with someone, a simple _one night stand _that broke Harry heart so badly.

Harry was aware of Tom's behaviour. He knew Tom had his moment, had his dark time. He would get piss and give Harry the cold shoulder. He would hurt Harry but Harry was the one giving him back his own heart for Tom to stab and destroy a millions time.

Yet the cheating was the last straw.

It was painful, a Pain Harry never experience before, not even after his father's death, not even when Tom hurt him in the most possible way but this was beyond it.

It was similar to a giant hole inside arching so freaking agonizingly that nobody Harry ever dated afterward fulfilled that hole.

They two broke apart, it had been for a year now, despite them having a son together. Who was the perfect miniature of a younger Tom except of Harry emerald eyes.

Their two years old son. That was the only string keeping them on seeing each other.

If it wasn't for the child, Harry would have move away, across the country to start a new life, to be able to move on and heal the painful dark hole on his chest.

But then come, Draco. Harry loved him. He really did. Not like_ I'm crazy in love with you and obsessed with you_ like what he had over his ex, even after the spiteful incident.

But Draco was a good man. He was the perfect man, the man. Harry dreamt Tom of ever becoming.

He was not a cheat, a liar, a thief, and a heroin addicted like Tom. (Although Harry didn't see the point, after their split, Tom loose himself in booze and drugs, he changed so much, even Harry didn't recognise the man he once and still loved and adored, even if Harry had took the breakup a little harder than Tom, man he was broken but Tom didn't know how to deal with it, he loose himself in that god forsaken drug along with those maniac friends of his, especially Greyback, who Harry surely pitied his lover), it became worse after Harry asked for the divorce, which they still in process to, neither of them had sign the paper yet.

Draco may have Harry's half heart but He didn't owe the whole Harry like Tom did

Tom had Harry body, mind and soul. Everything around Harry was involved on Tom, even after breaking up. And sometimes Harry assumed that, Draco wondered most of the time if he was only a second class between the two.

If he would ever compete with the affection Harry hold toward Tom and of course, the bastard knew it as well, if the smug look and arrogant jerkish smirk could go by every time he came around to pick up his son, of course.

And the small bastard child was simply the younger version of the Asshole. That egoistical leer and being a spoil brat as soon he spot his two fathers together in the same room talking, was enough for Draco to feel like strangling someone.

He simply put up with the child because of Harry. To gain Harry affection. If it wasn't for Draco dating the small raven haired with emerald eyes man, despite him feeling like he was fighting a loose battle against Tom, if it wasn't for the younger Malfoy falling in love with Harry this much, he would have walk out the door few months ago. But he couldn't

He was hook. Harry was his addiction. And he would do anything to un-light, to turn off that dangerous glint on Tom's green eyes, each time he was around Harry. To fight a battle until the end, to put off that sparkle, that intense passion Harry had toward his ex-lover. That powerful mania which held the two together, it had to be shut off.

Draco would make sure to be Harry first priority. The first thought he thinks when he got awake and the last thought he get when he was going to bed.

Not his son, not his life and definitely not his ex lover.

* * *

This is just a starter, giving you a hint of how my story going to be like. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Please review!


End file.
